Friend and Foe?
by Kassie of Fandom
Summary: Ally was a regular shadowhunter, as were they all until the war. As she deals with the loss of her father another problem arises, one that could cost Ally the rest of her family. As they take up safety with the Lightwoods, Ally meets Clary, the girl she holds partially responsible for the death of her father. But does this girl hold the key to saving her sister? (Post CoG)
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey! My name is Kassie and I've finally decided to start putting fanfics up on here. I'd love reviews and constructive criticism but I write because I love too. This is non-beta'd but I think it's okay. Fair warning, my updates will be weird. I live in an alternate universe and don't have internet at my house so it takes a bit for me to get my stuff up but I'll try as hard as I can I promise! On with the story!

This is it, I thought to myself, This is when I truly become a shadowhunter.

I'm watching the Silent Brother closely as he brings the steele closer to my arm and I brace myself for the burning. This will be the first marking I ever receive and although I am excited, I'm terrified. Today I'm stepping into a whole new world. As soon as those thick black lines adorn my skin I'll be expected to take my training and start doing something with it.

He begins and the burn makes me bite down on my lip. It hurts but I had known it was going to and honestly it wasn't as bad as I had expected. The first rune is small, the open eye on the back of my hand. There are three more to go before I'll be free to go but already I feel different, more powerful. I sit quietly through the rest of my marking, watching with eager eyes as the steele runs across my skin. And at last when he has finished I stretch my arms out in front of my to look at them clearly.

"And now Alyssa LaFare, you are officially a shadowhunter."

_Five Years Later_

"Jaqi come on!" I have to scream in order to be heard over the last shrieks of the demon that sits below me, my seraph blade lodged in its heart. "We don't have all day, just kill it already!" I know I'm being harsh with my younger sister but it's been a long day, it's hot, and I just want to go home. Jaqi is like a cat and enjoy's playing with her prey before destroying it. She is ultimately one of the best shadowhunters we have, and that's not sisterly affection talking, she's light years ahead of where I was when I was her age. At this point she's probably better than me even though I'd never admit that to her.

"Fine fine!" I hear a loud, gutted scream followed by a quick laugh by my sister. The demon she's dispatched is writhing it's way into oblivion as she shoves her seraph blade back in it's sheath. "Ally why do you always ruin my fun?" I sigh and wipe my bangs out of my eyes, aware that I'm probably smearing demon blood all over my forehead and not caring in the least.

"Because that was the last one of the day and I'm tired. Besides I could use an iratze and judging on that wicked looking cut across your chest, you could use one too." Before Jaqi could say anything, I carried on. "And we both know you wouldn't have that if you would just kill them quickly." She scowled at me and crossed her arms. At fourteen, her temper was a lot like mine but I was a bit better at controlling it.

"Whatever Ally." I smiled and tugged on the back of her ponytail.

"Aw come on Jaqi, besides we need to get packed and ready for our trip tomorrow." She grimaced. "What was that for? Aren't you excited? You'll finally get to travel to a different Institute. See how things are different." She shrugged and glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

"Same thing different place. I don't get why you're so excited, you've been to quite a few different ones." By this time we had reached the subway and I was glad for the glamour. I really didn't feel like having people stare at my blood and bruise covered body at this point.

"No, I've only been to ours and the one in London. I've never been to the New York Institute. The people that run it, the Lightwood's I believe mom said, are an old shadowhunter family and she used to be friend's with them when they were younger back in Idris. She wants us to stay there for a while so she can get everything sorted here." Jaqi's face darkened and I knew what she was about to say.

"Ally... Dad's dead and has been for three months now. Everything was fine until last week, what happened? This is weird and you know it. Yes I miss him, but we die all the time and we die young. Why does Mom need to get everything sorted?" I pursed my lips and stared out the window as the subway slowed. I wish I had the answers too, because everything she pointed out was right. It made no sense whatsoever for Mom to need us gone for a while. There was something she was hiding and I just couldn't get the information out of her.

We exited the station without my answering her questions. She knew I couldn't and that's why she didn't bother to keep asking. Getting off the train was always comforting, we were almost home. We could already see the top of the institute; the gothic cathedral that seemed to be a shared style in these buildings all over the world. We had lived in Los Angeles for a long time, just after I was born Mom and Dad were appointed to look after the institute here. It was always busy and full of people. LA was a dangerous place not only in mundane crime but that of the shadow world as well. Demons ran almost freely here and warlocks, faerie's, and other downworlders ran highly illegal shops that trafficked in all kinds of black magic. One thing for certain, one was never bored.

When we reached the gates, they opened quickly to us and I assumed Xavier was waiting. That was never a good sign. Xavier was our cousin, my Aunt's son. But she and her husband had died long ago and by now I just considered Xavier my brother. He was ten years older than me and lived here with his wife Noni and their daughter Colleen. She was a cute thing, with pale skin, green eyes, and caramel colored hair and had just celebrated her fifth birthday. But Xavier was fiercely protective over her (as he had been with me and Jaqi when we were younger) so knowing that he was waiting up for us was never a good sign.

When the door opened, sure enough he was waiting for us. Xavier was an interesting person to look at, with a mix of nationalities that lended him his exotic features. His mother was our mom's half sister and she had been a Chinese-American. His father had been Italian. So he had lightly olive toned skin with a hint of brown to it and black hair with small blue eyes. And he was tall, grazing almost a foot over my 5'5 stature. It sounded like a crazy mix but he was rather handsome. And his wife Noni was pale, short, and blond with the lightest of green eyes. I was interested in seeing what Colleen would look like when she grew into her interesting features. She didn't have her father's eyes and for that I was glad because too often, like right now, his eyes looked at me narrowed, telling me that I was most likely in trouble for one thing or another.

"Alyssa, you need to come with me. Right now. Jaqi, go to your room or to the training area. Just stay away from the library. I'll call for you in a bit." His voice was quiet but commanding and Jaqi was quickly to run away from his intense stare.

"C'mon Xavier, can't I at least clean up a little?" I gestured towards my blood-and-ichor- smeared clothes. His eyes scanned me quickly.

"You have five minutes than meet me in your mother's study." I raised an eyebrow at his change of location but didn't say anything, only skirted by him to my room to rid myself of my battered gear and change into an old t-shirt and a pair of cutoffs. I washed my face quickly and retied my hair into it's usual ponytail before jogging up the stairs and into my parent's - mother's- quarters. In a doorway just off her bedroom was her "study." It wasn't really that, just an old room filled with books that shouldn't be available to the public. Public mainly being anyone under eighteen. The books were filled with powerful spells and demon summoning rituals. Things adult Nephiliam should know. The more you knew about your enemy, the likelier you were to take it down without being injured.

I wasn't alone. The small room felt crowded and I was surprised at how many people actually fit in here. Besides Xavier, stood my mother, Noni, a man I didn't recognize that was so sparkly someone could have hung him from the ceiling and called him a disco ball, and a man and a woman who had locked eyes with each other. The glittery man had been eyeing some of the spell books on the higher shelves but must have felt me staring because he glanced over and met my eyes.

I forced back a gasp of shock. I tried to keep myself calm but he winked at me as if sensing my obvious surprise at what his cat slitted eyes were telling me. Warlock! I'd only ever met one before and he hadn't looked anything like this one. This one looked like something you would sweep off the floor after a rave.

"Ally, good you're here." My mother was the first to speak up and everyone's eyes instantly swiveled to her. I felt better to have the warlock's eyes off of me. "I only have a moment for introductions. This here is Magnus Bane," She gestured at the warlock who gave me a smile full of glittering teeth. "And the couple over there are Mayrse and Robert Lightwood, the ones that run the institute in New York." They nodded curtly at me and I did so back at them.

"Mother, what's going on?" She sighed and leaned against the back bookcase and it was only in this moment that I really saw her. She looked tired, dark shadows under her eyes and her hair was falling loose and un brushed around her shoulders. She was dressed in gear detailing the marks trailing over her arms but between those were dark purple bruises. I frowned, an iratze could have easily taken away the bruises, so why were they still there?

"It's about your sister." I froze. She was only three years younger than me and I was fiercely protective of her.

"What's wrong with her? What's wrong with Jaqi?" It was at this time Bane spoke up.

"I wouldn't say anything is wrong with her at the time but if she sprouts horns and a forked tail, there's no real reason to be alarmed." This earned a glare from her mother.

"Magnus! This isn't funny!" He nodded but I could see the amusement shining in his eyes. "Ally... I know you've been wondering why we're really sending you away to New York. And you're right, it has nothing to do with... with your father's death. Jaqi need's to be observed under two guardians and a warlock and New York is the closest Institute with someone willing to help." I felt fear churning deep in my stomach and was glad I hadn't eaten anything earlier or else it might be coming up right about now.

"What is wrong with Jaqi? Please just tell me." I saw the Lightwood's exchange glances but neither said anything.

"Ally... as you know shadowhunter blood is always dominate. So were a shadowhunter procreate with a human or even a downworlder that is capable of reproducing, the shadowhunter blood would reign supreme." I nodded confused, these were things I had learned a long time ago. "Well it seems that... for whatever reason Jaqi's blood is maturing a lot faster than it should be, it seems she is using magic to give her more strength faster than would be possible with regular training."

"But that's impossible!" There was a heavy hesitation. "Isn't it? I thought we didn't deal in magic, that belongs to the warlocks and such." Not being able to help it I glanced at Magnus who was decidedly ignoring me and staring down at his nails. They were painted a dark blue.

"Well yes." This came from Mayrse. "But the kind of advancement she is going through is much more unnatural that normal warlock magic. We're afraid that a Greater Demon is lending her it's power to increase it's strength. And of course in doing so, it's gaining a mighty weapon for once she accepts it's power, she can become it's pawn. Whether Jaqi knows what is happening or not is still unsure... She may have made a deal with a demon in full knowing of what happened or there may be someone controlling everything." The blood had all run from my face at this point. "But the fact remains that she has harnessed a great and unnatural magic to help her progress. And that's why your mother is sending you away. Honestly you don't have to come but we figured it would be easier on Jaqi, as well as easier to explain, if you just came with her."

I had nothing to say, I just nodded blindly and agreed with whatever they were saying.

"And of course you won't be alone." Robert said quite suddenly. "Our institute isn't nearly as busy as yours but my children live there. Isabelle, Alec, and Jace are all around your age." I noticed when he spoke of his children a dark shadow of sorrow passed over his eyes. I knew that look. That was the look Mom had on her face sometimes when she talked about Dad. They had lost a child. "Of course Jace is more adopted than anything. And his girlfriend Clary is always there and she's the same age as you." I felt a surge of recognition. Clary. I knew that name.

"You speak of Valentine's daughter." I said Valentine like a curse for I meant it that way. His demon war on the Glass City was what cost me my father and I was not akin to trusting anyone of his blood. Mayrse must have noticed my look and guessed my thoughts for her eyes darkened.

"Yes but if you recall she was the one that created the joining rune that allowed our people to work together with downworlders in order to defeat the onslaught of demons." I turned away from her and murmured a simple phrase.

"The sins of the father..."

The rest of the meeting went smoothly aside from Magnus occasionally quipping some witty remark that earned glares from everyone else. But I could see in the Lightwood's eyes that they weren't as put off as they pretended to be, they seemed almost amused by his comments and it seemed they had spent quite a bit of time around each other. How curious, I wondered why that was.

As they talked I thought mostly about the war that had taken my father's life. I hadn't been there and neither had my sister or mother. Xavier had been though as well as Noni. They had both come back, tragic sorrow in their eyes with new marks upon their forearms and a tangible sense of relief in their demeanor. They explained to me what had happened, that Valentine, the longtime enemy of the Clave had perished but that we had lost no small number of our race. My father being one of them. Oh yes he had been joined to a downworlder, a werewolf. But even in the end that hadn't saved him. In the end I was still left in white clothing with red marks adjourning my body and a sadness that never seemed to go completely away. And I blamed everything on Valentine and all of his blood.

Including his daughter Clary. Many regarded her as a hero of sorts but all I think about is if her rune had been better, if she had thought of something better, my father would still be alive. I didn't know anything about her but I hated her already. And she was dating the Lightwood's adopted son Jace? That name rang a bell as well but I couldn't place it. I would find out soon enough though. Even though I was warped with worry about my sister I couldn't help put secondary plans into place. I would take my revenge on Clary, revenge for not being enough to preserve my father's life.

My hands tensed when I saw Magnus look at me, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Could he read my mind? Was that something warlocks could do now? And even if he could why should he care about some shadowhunter girl? What kind of connection did he even have with these people that would make him volunteer to watch over my sister?

The answer hit me, and I was surprised with how naive I was being. It was so obvious. Money. All warlocks were practical slaves to it and would do anything for it.

"Ally? Alyssa? Hello?" My head snapped up when I realized Xavier was looking at me as well as the rest of the room.

"Yeah what?" I was surprised by the venom in my tone, my malicious thoughts were getting to me. "Sorry X, what's up?" The look of surprise on his face when I had answered him so sharply dimmed.

"I was just saying you can go now and finish packing your things. The only thing that we'll continue to converse about will be the finer details and you will be informed of them once everything has been settled." I nodded tightly and spun to leave the room but I could still feel the warlock's eyes burning into my back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jaqi are you ready yet? Come on they're opening the portal as soon as you get your slow butt down here!" I heard a loud thump on the floor above me.

"Yeah yeah keep your pants on I'll be down in a minute." I sighed and looked around the room. Everyone was there from the meeting yesterday and all of us except my mother and Magnus would be traveling through the portal to New York. Magnus had simply said he would meet us again when it was needed of him and not a moment sooner.

Finally after a few more moments my sister joined us with a huge trunk trailing behind her. I simply stared in awe.

"Jaqi... how long do you think we're going to be gone for? Did you pack your entire room?" I in the meantime only carried with me a large bag that only carried what I wasn't wearing or had stuffed in my pockets. She precisely ignored me and walked up to Magnus who was watching her with an amused look in his eyes.

"Beam me up warlock." Xavier laughed loudly but tried to cover it with a cough and Magnus' eyes sparkled in humor.

"Mais bien sur, mon petit demon princesse." I stilled at these words. I had learned French quite a few years ago and was glad Jaqi had never taken an interest in it because the translation of that phrase would seem quite odd to her. Of course it was simple enough to just hear it and guess at it's translation but Jaqi had never been a fan of language and as soon as someone spoke in a foreign tongue she may have been deaf.

As Magnus began to open the portal I stared at my sister trying to figure out what exactly was going on with her. I wondered if it was possible that she had made a deal with a demon for her strength or if all of this was just a huge misunderstanding. But in our world, misunderstanding's were rare and it usually came down to basic instinct to detect a true problem.

I wondered if she even had the slightest inkling of what was going on here. I just couldn't believe that my baby sister had made some sort of demon deal to get this great strength out of it. Even now she stared into the distance, lips mouthing words I couldn't make out. Probably a song, Jaqi was always listening to music.

"Alright everyone, let's get this show on the road." That was Robert and snapped my attention back over. He and Mayrse didn't look back as they stepped through the portal and I allowed Jaqi to follow directly after them. I shot a hesitant look back at my mother and she only smiled at me encouragingly before I stepped through the portal and landed in New York City.

I have traveled through Portal a few times before and I can't say it's something I enjoy. It's not something I think you can ever get used to, even though it only lasts but a second. We tumbled out just outside of the Institute and I couldn't stop myself from staring at it in awe. No matter how many I had seen each of them were different and very beautiful. I didn't have much time for gawking though, as the Lightwoods ushered my sister and myself inside quickly. It was colder here but the inside proved to my cozily warm.

There was no one to greet us, save a gray cat with an unnerving amount of intelligence in it's eyes. Mayrse saw me looking and when she spoke I could hear a smile in her voice.

"That's Church. He came with the place." Church decidedly turned tail and walked out of the foyer.

"Mom is that you?" A female voice echoed down the hallway. Right, I had forgotten they mentioned they had children, I had been so focused on Clary.

"Yes, we're back. Come and meet our guests." There was a quick parade of footsteps that reached us quickly. A girl approached us, a year or so older than myself I would guess and dressed in a tight black dress that reached halfway to her knees. It was low cut and sleeveless so the marks on her pale skin shown obviously. She had on boots with at least five inch heels that would kill me if I tried to wear them and her black hair was braided and tossed over one of her shoulders. She looked as if she were going out on a date. Mayrse seemed to notice this.

"Are you going somewhere?" Her daughter (they looked remarkably alike despite the drastic clothing differences) shook her head no. "Well then this is Alyssa," She gestured to me. "And this is Jaqi. And this is my daughter Isabelle." Before I could say anything the door slammed shut behind us. I whirled around, tense, to see a boy that couldn't have any blood relation to the Lightwoods. He was all tan and blond and the smirk on his face was far from the looks I had observed from Mayrse and Robert.

"Well well well, tales of my astonishingly good looks must be spreading if we have random females showing up at our doors." He winked directly at me and I felt my face heat up in spite of myself.

"Jace don't tease." That came from Isabelle and sounded like a reprimand although there was much fondness in the tone. He shrugged, walking past me.

"I can't help what's in my nature Izzy. So who are these two anyway?" He looked back at us, obviously curious. I spoke up this time.

"My name is Alyssa and this is my sister Jaqi." Said sister was staring openmouthed at Jace. "We're from the Institute in LA and we'll be staying here for a while." He nodded, the story obviously not being as interesting as he might as hoped.

"You know I've never been to the institute in LA..." He trailed off and walked away. Isabelle smirked and looked back at her parents.

"You want me to take them to the guest rooms? I can introduce them to Alec. Since Magnus is away he's probably just sitting in his bedroom anyway." At the mention of Magnus' name I saw both Robert and Mayrse tense up, although the before mentioned more and again I wondered at their connection to the warlock.

"Yes.. that's fine." Quickly they evaporated away. As soon as they were gone Isabelle started talking.

"My parent's aren't exactly talkative if you haven't noticed so if you -"

"How big is this place?" Jaqi cut her off. I saw Isabelle's lips purse at the interruption but she answered anyway.

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest. I've lived here all my life and I've never bothered to count the rooms. It's a lot though, we always have to be ready to accommodate as many as we can." I nod absentmindedly as Jaqi starts peering into glass cases that house different types of deadly looking weaponry. It's all similar to what we have at home, if not a bit more elegant, so I can only assume her curiousity is from being in a new place. I open my mouth to ask where our rooms are when the door burst open and a girl walks in.

She's small and petite with long red curls and carrying a shoulder bag with what looks to be several thousand notebooks sticking out of it as well as the hilt of a knife.

"Hey Isabelle, sorry I'm late the train was having issues and we got delayed like twenty minutes and-" She stops short when she sees me. "Oh hey." I can tell she's confused. Her eyes have widened and she keeps glancing at Isabelle hoping for some sort of confirmation. I try to hide a smile. Her skitishness is rare of a shadowhunter although she must be one if she's walking in here so casually. She must be one of Isabelle's friends.

"Hi. I'm Alyssa. Ally preferably. And that's my younger sister Jaqi." I pointed at her even though she had given no notice of the girl. "We're going to be staying here for a little while. We're originally from the Institute in LA. Do you live here?" The redheaded girl laughed.

"Nah, my mom would never allow it. But I don't live far from here." She holds out a hand and I take a step forward to shake it. "My name is Clary."

I freeze, hand half-outstreatched. My sudden change is obvious to her and she bites her lip and looks nervous.

"Clarissa Morgenstern? Valentine's daughter?" I can see her wince, she doesn't seem to proud of her parentage.

"Uh... yeah." I can feel Isabelle's eyes on me. I had made no attempt to hide the hostility in my voice and she was probably wondering if she would have to attack me.

"You and your father are the reasons mine is dead." She physically recoiled, eyes wide in shock before they quickly turn to anger.

"I had nothing to do with that man's plans. I tried my best to save everyone from what he was doing. I stopped him when I thought the only thing I had left to lose was my life and J-" She stopped suddenly but the fire in her eyes had not lessened. And neither did I for my heart was all but stone to her excuses.

"Did you ever think that maybe if you had just done a little more, tried a little harder, you would have saved more lives? So yeah maybe you helped pick up the pieces a bit but you're half the reason most of them were broken. If you had been better, my father would still be alive. I hate you Clarissa Morgenstern and you would do best not to be around me." I turned and walked away, not caring where I was heading. My words had hit their mark, her pale skin had lost all of it's color and the fire in her eyes had died.

Hopefully she would realize that all this pain that was burning inside me was her fault.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So just to clear things up the timeline for this story is somewhere post CoG and pre CoFA. The plot line gets really complicated in the last three and I just figured it would be best if I left Sebastian and his shenanigans out of it. But he may make a cameo here. I have no idea. And if these chapters are kinda short I apologize, I just wanted to get them on here, further chapters will be longer I promise. Well anyway enough with my rambling and on with chapter three!

I was somewhere on the second floor before I allowed myself to admit I was lost and would probably need to find Isabelle or her parents to direct me to where I needed to be. And I know I shouldn't have left Jaqi with that monster on the first floor but I was so angry that the little redhead could sit there and pretend she wasn't at all responsible for what had happened to my family and to so many others.

I saw a staircase and was just about to head towards it when a door to my left opened and a guy stepped out. I must have startled him because he tensed and his hand dropped to his belt where I assumed a knife was sheathed.

"Who are you?" His voice was hard and his blue eyes alight with suspicion.

"Um, sorry. I'm Alyssa -Ally- from the institute in LA." He instantly relaxed.

"Oh, okay. You're one of the girls mom was telling us about. What are you doing up here by yourself?" I didn't feel like explaining myself so I looked around awkwardly for a moment.

"Uh. Exploring?" He smiled.

"You're lost. No big deal, happens to the best of us. I'll take you to where you and your sister will be staying. I'm Alec by the way." He held out his hand and I shook it. "To be frank I'm glad you guys are here so soon. I wasn't expecting until later this evening." As he started leading me down the hallway I wondered at that.

"Why?"

"Oh because that means Magnus.. and mom and dad are back." The pause between the warlock's name and his parents had been small but I had noticed it. "Things are still a little tense as you can understand and it's better when we know where everyone is." I nodded but didn't comment. He stopped and pointed at a set of double doors.

"That leads to a suite kind of set up, you and your sister will be staying there. The stairs are at the end of the hallway and I have to, uh, do something but I'm sure I'll see you soon." As he walked away I saw him pull out a cell phone and start typing furiously away. I was a bit amused by his behavior but decided to not worry about it and pulled open the door.

"There you are!" Jaqi leapt off a couch over in the corner and hurried over to me. "I was wondering where you ran off too. After you left me with the two people I don't know at all it was awkward. The redhead looked like she was about to cry or something and ran off somewhere and the tall one just brought me up here and said you'd find your way here."

"Yeah I met Alex, or Alec, I can't remember. Anyway he brought me over here." She perked up.

"The brother? Is he cute?" I sighed and tossed my bag on the floor.

"I dunno. Maybe? He's way too old for you though and I don't think your his type." I started heading over to another door that I assumed led to a bedroom.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!" I ignored her and found, to my delight, a small room with a bed and dresser, along with a small rack on the wall meant for holding swords and daggers.

"I'll take this room." She stopped her babbling and looked over at me.

"I was going to let you have the big room, you know, if you begged nicely for it." Again, I ignored her. I had no need for a large bedroom. I preferred the simple when it came to things like this. What I needed and nothing more. She continued on. "Seriously though the other bedroom is huge with this ginaormous bed. Now if you ask really nicely and maybe beg a little..." Jaqi kept on but I tuned her out. Being part demon would explain why she was so annoying.

As soon as I thought that I flinched, it was nothing to joke about, not even to myself.

"Ally?" She was concerned now, she had seen the movement. "You ok?" I nodded but wouldn't turn to look at her.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Just tired. I think I'm gonna rest for a little while. Go explore. If anyone asks you can tell them I'm in here."

"Well... okay." She closed the door and a few seconds later I head the second set of doors close. With a heavy sigh I fell hard onto the bed only to jump up because my ponytail had rammed painfully into the back of my skull. I pulled out the hair tie, shook out my hair a bit, and kicked off my shoes, before lying down again.

I still felt anger pulsing deep within me due to the earlier meeting with Valentine's daughter. Every member of my kind seemed to revere her as some sort of god sent child to eliminate her father. But when I thought of her I saw nothing but a weak and heartless girl. Someone who, even though they obviously had the power to do so, wouldn't create a rune strong enough to save my father. To save all the lives that were lost. Someone who could so readily let her own father be killed. Even if he was evil, did she have no compassion? He was her father and I had heard she had not even attended the funeral although his son had.

His son! I jerked out of bed, eyes wide. Jace! That's where I had heard that name before. The boy had not been of Valentine's blood but had been raised as his own son for ten or so years. And he and this girl were dating now. I felt my brow crease as I thought about that. He had seemed nice enough, if not a bit arrogant, but what kind of weird relationship must that be? To be nearly brother and sister.

I lay back down and turned on my side refusing to think about it anymore. I had bigger things to worry about than their strange relationship. I needed to find out more about Jaqi, perhaps visit the library and see what I could find on power deals of that nature. Jaqi was my first and foremost concern. And after everything with her was figured out, then I would worry about Clarissa Morgenstern.

Yay! Alec. I absolutely love him and I promise he (and Magnus) will be showing up more soon. I feel bad making Ally so mean to Clary but in my mind Ally want's a real answer for her fathers death and is simply unable to cope with "lost in battle" even though that's technically what happened and how she was raised. Well that's it for three. I'll update again soon, promise! In the meantime, please review *puppy dog eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Sorry it's been a bit since I've updated. I was on vacation, went to Warped Tour, then back to work so I've been a little busy. Plus I've been working on my Sherlock fic __**Reasons**__. But I promised a new chapter and viola! Anyway enjoy and as always, please review :D_

__Chapter 4_

"ALLY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO SET YOU ON FIRE IN THAT BED!" I groaned, covering my ears with my pillow. Jaqi had been yelling at me for the past ten minutes and I was trying hard to block her out. "ALLY I KNOW YOU HEAR ME, EVERYONE CAN HEAR ME!"

"THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" I heard laughter when I finally answered her.

"You have to wake up. People want you. Mayrse and Robert. Oh and the warlock guy is here." I rise from the bed like a flash. That particular group can only mean one thing. They want to talk about Jaqi.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute." Inside, I am panicking. Have they discovered anything? I'd only been asleep maybe an hour, it's not even two. Something must of happened. As I dress, I try to calm myself. "It's probably nothing, they just want to discuss details, just like Xavier said." I'm whispering to myself and I know that's weird but I'm scared.

Then there's the added fact of the warlock Magnus being there. I didn't like the feeling he gave me and I was strongly suspecting that he had a closer relation to this group of people than just monetary for his services. I just couldn't figure out what. Is it possible he was an illegitimate child from someone in the family? That was possible I suppose, but he didn't look like anyone I had seen around the institute and even I thought the idea was a little far-fetched.

_Who cares about the warlock Ally? Your sister is in danger!_ Well so much for distracting myself. Dressed and admittedly armed I make my way out of the little bedroom, surprised when Jaqi is nowhere to be seen. I've no idea where I'm supposed to meet Mayrse, Robert, and Magnus so I decide to go stand in the entry hall until someone finds me. It seems like the best idea. But as soon as I'm in the hallway I hear quiet voices and I freeze. It is not generally in my nature to eavesdrop but the voices are so hushed I feel like I just **have** to know what they're talking about.

I follow the whispers until I reach the end of the corridor and take a small peek around the corner, hiding the rest of my body. There, in the middle of the hallway stand Alec and Magnus. Why would the boy be talking to the warlock? Going against my better judgement I take out my steele and carve the rune for enhanced hearing into my flesh. Instantly the quite garble forms into words as I lean back against the wall, unseen.

"Why didn't you text me? LA is a dangerous place and you were gone for two days." That was Alec and he doesn't sound very happy.

"I am way too old for you to be worrying so much about me you know." Why would he be worrying about the warlock?

"That's not the point Magnus!" I almost smile. Alec sounds like Jaqi when she's denied something. All pouty.

"If you're trying to say you miss me, there's a much easier way to do it than this painful conversation." Magnus's voice has gone soft with a touch of amusement that is leaving me absolutely bewildered. I'm not following any of this conversation. It's quiet for a moment and I'm about to leave when Alec speaks up again.

"I missed you... idiot." There's silence again and the curiosity is just killing me so I turn slightly and peak around the corner.

Oh. _**Oh.**_

The warlock has his arms around Alec and they're kissing against the wall. I feel blood rush into my face and a squeak escapes me before I'm able to stop myself. Magnus' eyes snap open and meet mine although Alec hasn't seemed to notice me. The warlock winks and I do the only thing I can think of.

I run.

This meeting is the most awkward thing I've ever attended and it hasn't even started yet. I'm standing with Mayrse and Robert in the dining hall and we're waiting on Magnus.

"I don't understand what's keeping him." Robert's voice is dark and displeased. I feel the blood rush into my face again and turn away from him. I wonder if he and Mayrse know about their son's... relations with the warlock. Suddenly the person of interest strides in, not bothering to wipe the cat-that-got-the-canary grin off his face. He winks at me again and I turn away from him. I don't even know how to begin to think about this man. True, I care not if he's in a relationship with the Lightwood's son. That doesn't bother me. I'm more weirded out by the fact that this guy is the twisted warlock love child of Ke$ha and Lady Gaga. To each their own I suppose.

"Alyssa, how lovely to see you again. Not that it's been so long since our last meet at the portal." He's teasing me and I don't know whether I want to me mad or just laugh.

"Ally, please." He opens his mouth and I'm waiting for something unbearably dry and/or witty to sprout out but he's cut off.

"Magnus, please we have no time for foolishness. This is a serious matter concerning this girl's sister." Mayrse is frowning at the warlock and he waves his hand at her without speaking. "Anyway we should get the main issue out of the way first. Ally, whatever missions you may be sent on here you are, under no exemption, allowed to take them with your sister." Instantly I protest.

"I have to be with her. I have to watch out for her, I'm the only one who knows exactly where her strengths and weaknesses lie." Mayrse is nodding.

"We're aware of that and that's exactly why this rule is being placed. We do not intend to put your sister in any potentially fatal situation, but we need to see how she reacts when someone she doesn't trust implicitly is working with her. When -if- she finds herself backed into a corner, if anything suspicions will happen that will give us any knowledge about which greater demon is tied to her spirit." I scowl. This woman can word it as prettily as she likes but I know what she's saying.

"So you want to back the wolf into a corner and see if it'll bite?" I see a smirk on Magnus' face but ignore it. "You know there's no way I'll allow that. I swear I'll take my sister out of here right now greater demon be damned." Magnus sighs.

"Oh but you can't." I stare at him.

"What do you mean?" He inspects his nails again (purple I notice, does he change them that often?) and looks bored.

"One of those 'finer details' we mentioned." He's even put his own air quotes around finer details. "I cast a spell on Jaqi that basically ties her to the ground the institute is on unless either Mayrse, Robert, or I am with her." At this point I'm shaking.

"This is bullshit! You've imprisoned my sister and plan on poking her with a stick until she lashes out! That's insane, that's barbaric! That's -"

"The only option we have." The unexpected comment from Robert stops me short. He actually looks like he empathizes with me on these points. "I'm not going to sugar coat this for you Ally. Yes, we're backing your sister into a corner. Because it's only when her human body fails that the demon that has attached itself to her spirit will rear it's head. It will not let it's vessel be fatally harmed, of that I am absolutely sure." This does little to pacify me.

"So basically you're saying that instead of letting me protect my baby sister, you're handing the job to a demon and hoping for the best."

"I have a, admittedly small, amount of experience with demons here." I roll my eyes at Magnus. "But I can assure you Robert is right. Demons are relatively possessive with their targets and won't even relinquish weaker ones unless at risk of their own demise. But when one is in control, even partially, over a strong and advanced fighter, like your sister, it will stop at nothing to protect the body." The warlock actually seems serious.

"Fine, whatever. It's obvious I have no choice in this matter anyway but I swear," I swivel around and point at Mayrse and Robert. "If I lose my sister because of an error on your behalf, if my mother loses a child because you messed up somewhere along the way, you will have much bigger problems than a greater demon."

I turn and walk away.


End file.
